The Little Merleopard (1989)
The Little Merleopard (1989) is Davidchannel's movie-spoof of the Disney 1989 movie "The Little Mermaid". Cast *Ariel - Nefertiti (The Bollo Caper) *Prince Eric - Bollo the Leopard (The Bollo Caper) *Sebastian - Woody Woodpecker *Flounder - Koda (Brother Bear 1 & 2) *Scuttle - Bartok (Anastasia/Bartok the Magnificent) *King Triton - Bagheera (The Jungle Book franchise) *Ursula - Siri (Rugrats Go Wild) *Flotsam and Jetsam - Carl & Frank (Ice Age) *The Seahorse Herald - Benny (The Wild) *Grimsby - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Carlotta the Maid - Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) *Chef Louis - Ferdinand *Max the Sheep Dog - Tasmanian Devil (Looney Tunes) *Vanessa - Sabor (Tarzan 1 & 2) *Ariel's Sisters - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted), Leona (Kimba the White Lion), Adult Nala (The Lion King franchise), Lily (Leo the Lion), Lyra (Leo the Lion/Jungle Emperor Leo; 1997) and Nirmala (The Lion Guard) *The Priest - Nava (Balto II: Wolf Quest) *Glut the Shark - Horned Sharptooth (The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave) Scenes *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 1 - Fathoms Below/Main Titles *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 2 - Woody's Concert (Daughters of Bagheera) *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 3 - Nefertiti at the Sunken Ship *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 4 - Nefertiti Meets Bartok *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 5 - Siri Watches Nefertiti *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 6 - Part of Your World *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 7 - To the Surface *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 8 - The Storm *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 9 - Bollo is Saved (Part of Your World Reprise) *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 10 - Under the Sea *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 11 - Nefertiti's Hidden Treasure *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 12 - Siri's Lair (Poor Unfortunate Souls) *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 13 - in Bollo's Kingdom *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 14 - Dinner in the Castle (Les Poissons) *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 15 - A Tour of the Kingdom *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 16 - Kiss the Girl *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 17 - Siri Takes Charge *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 18 - The Wedding Ship *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 19 - The Sun Sets *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 20 - Siri's Wrath *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 21 - A Happy Ending *The Little Merleopard (1989) Part 22 - End Credits Gallery Nefertiti-abc-weekend-specials-0.18.jpg|Nefertiti as Ariel. Bollo-abc-weekend-specials-93.5.jpg|Bollo as Prince Eric. Woody_Woodpecker.jpg|Woody Woodpecker as Sebastian. Pic_detail50a0fe8497258.png|Koda as Flounder. Anastasia-anastasia-764061_780_435.jpg|Bartok as Scuttle. jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-131.jpg|Bagheera (Animated) as King Triton. Siri.jpg|Siri as Ursula. Ice-age-disneyscreencaps.com-664.jpg|Carl & Frank as Flotsam & Jetsam. The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-651.jpg|Benny as The Seahorse Herald. Bugs.jpg|Bugs Bunny as Grimsby. home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-389.jpg|Mrs. Calloway as Carlotta the Maid. Ferdinand_Render_10.png|Ferdinand as Chef Louis. Classic-Taz.jpg|Tasmanian Devil as Max the Sheep Dog. Tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-697.jpg|Sabor as Vanessa (Ursula's Disguise). Gia.png|Gia Leona_in_51.PNG|Leona Nala (Adult).jpg|Adult Nala (Animated) Lily.png|Lily Lyra_1.jpg|Lyra Nirmala-appearances.png|and Nirmala as Ariel's Sisters. 1250005866_7394_full.jpg|Nava as The Priest. Carnotaurus_TLBT.png|Horned Sharptooth as Glut the Shark. See Also *The Little Merleopard II: Return to the Sea (Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Anthology Series